How My Sister Fell In Love With My Boyfriend
by candle.light.serenade
Summary: Emma Swan was different from her twin at least until the two swtich parents and everything changes for them. Emma leaves behind friends, a father and a potential boyfriend in the new Cullen boy when she runs away to Florida. Its the story of her lost love
1. Chapter 1

**How My Sister Fell In Love With My Boyfriend**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever ago<strong>

Emma tilted her head to the side again, squinting this time to see if the dress draped over her looked any different at this new angle. Putting on a dress in the first place was difficult, but to wear one in such a hideous color was even worse. Rene had bought it from some little boutique in Miami which made this partially Emma's fault, due to her lack of interest in the subject at all. There was another dress laid out hauntingly across the bed. As she fingered its silky material, his voice punctured her thoughts.

"_You look awful in pink_," a genuinely amused laugh followed the most honest thing he'd ever said to her. Emma hadn't seen him in almost a year, and she swore she would never have to see him again. But like with most things her twin sister made sure that was an impossible feit.

Stripping the ugly blue dress from her tanned skin, she walked cautiously over to the bed. It only took seconds for her to pull the protective plastic wrapping away from the hanger and she sighed at the soft pink dress with a small black bow around the waist and mesh underneath to make it poof something awful. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right.

Thinking about all the things her sister has said over the past two years, deep down she knew this day was coming. After all, Emma understood more than she let on. How Bella fell in love with Edward wasn't the question, it was how he fell in love with Bella that Emma couldn't wrap her head around.

"Emma, are you ready? The plane leaves in a few hours." Rene's voice called out frantically. She was probably having the same anxiety as Emma was about going back to Forks. It was a place they both needed to get away from out of the fear of being caged in it forever. Emma made her escape slowly, but her sister never would.

**TWO YEARS EARLIER**

Emma Swan, chief's daughter, straight A student, varsity volleyball captain, and troublemaker: just a few of her accomplishments. Considering the tiny town she lived in, it was a pretty decent list. Her friends liked to have fun and most of the time Emma avoided telling her father what they did to pass the time in small town Washington. She loved Forks and her father, but that wasn't always enough for her. She wanted the world and there was no way for Emma to grasp it when she was rooted there.

As long as she focused on her grades and volleyball nothing else worried her. Being a young and attractive girl, she caught the eye of boys, but Emma didn't seek out romance. Love ruined her family. Her biggest fear was falling for a boy and ending up stuck like her mother had been.

All that changed in the blink of an eye.

Sophmore year, Emma sat in the back of every class by choice. She could consentrate better without the constant distractions her friends created. It had worked since junior high, but that was before Edward Cullen took up residence in the next seat. He was the only real competition for valedictorian and she wasn't going to let a transfer student take that away from her.

"It's time for the big project." Mr. Jamison announced to the class.

Emma glanced to her left, Edward sat still as a statue. She had decided to workd with him, needing to keep a high grade and have the least amount of distraction. The Cullens had been news since their arrival the previous year. Emma wasn't as affected as other girls but it was obvious the only single Cullen was gorgeous.

"Partner up and pick a topic." Mr. Jamison instructed and the class was up and yelling in seconds.

"Cullen, you want to work together?" Emma asked with a small smile.

"Are you sure," his eyes glanced behind her. Jessica watched the exchange wide eyed.

"Do you have someone else in mind?" Emma knew a handful of girls would have asked but she needed the grade not the attention.

"No, this is fine." He smiled, staring at her.

Edward knew Alice would give him hell at lunch. She'd seen them together a few days before, when the assignment was first announced, and she wouldn't let him forget. Emma was one of the only girls in the school that didn't drool in his presence, if anything she did better at actively ignoring him than anyone else in the school. Alice's visions weren't always right and he couldn't expect them to unfold easily. But the smile that spread across his face as Emma went over her plans for the project had never felt more fitting.

"I think we should start as soon as possible. I have volleyball after school, but we can meet up later." She was flipping through a day planner marking expected progress.

"When do you get out of practice?" Edward asked, beginning to pack his things.

"Four fifteen, meet me in the parking lot." She said already heading out of class.

He watched her go, already missing her presence. Emma was like a ball of sun, radiating energy as she moved through the halls and rooms of the school. It could have been the odd combination of her honey streaked bown locks or the way her hazel eyes lit up when she smiled, but Edward had never felt so drawn to another being before. He wouldn't fight the feeling she stirred inside of him, instead wanting to see just how far she could bring him back to feeling human again.

Emma ignored the whispered musings of the students leaving her history class. They were talking about her partnering with Edward, and Jessica would descend in a matter of seconds. Emma could always depend on her best friend being at the center of anything having to do with the mysterious Cullen family. Emma knew how Jessica would react to this turn of events.

"What the hell was that? I thought we were going to do this stupid project together? How can you just leave me like that? You realize I now have to work with Eric. His death will be on your hands." Jessica spoke in one breath as we headed through the halls.

"Jess, come on." Emma sighed at the dramatic nature of her friend. "I just want a good grade and who better than Cullen."

"Right, that's the only reason you want to work with the hottest guy in school."

"Is that so hard to believe?" Emma laughed, shaking her head as she caught of glimpse of the stares she was receiving, especially from the tall, pale blonde and shorter pixie like Culled sisters standing in the hall. "I'll see you after practice." Emma vanished into the locker room, leaving a fuming Jessica.

Volleyball practice took her mind off everything. It was the one thing that had always been constant in her life. You serve, set, spike. Emma was in control when she was on the court, not a single worry other than where the ball was headed next. A few of the girls whispered and glanced in her direction, but she'd learned at an early age to ignore the whispering around her. It came with the territory of being the police chief's daughter. News travelled fast in a small school like Forks High. She was sure Jessica had something to do with it, but wouldn't hold it against her.

"You're not really mad at me are you?" Emma asked as she caught up with Jessica as they exited the school. "I need a good grade, Jess. Cullen is competition and by working with him we get the same grade."

"Sure, that's why you chose him." Jessica rolled her eyes. "Whatever I'm over it, but I want a detailed account of everything you talk about and don't talk about. Every single thing he does."

Emma laughed at her, glancing around the parking lot. Her eyes easily fell on the Volvo, its owner leaning on the side staring in their direction. Jessica stopped in her tracks, sighing as Emmas continued towards him. She had to bite back the laugh the was threatening to escape at the sight of her friend.

"I'll call you later." Emma yelled back at her.

"Emma Swan you better."

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked as she got close enough for him to speak normally. His eyes were watching Jessica behind her.

"She's pissed I didn't choose her as a partner. Where do you want to study?" She asked trying her hardest to keep their conversation on the topic of school and nothing more. Suddenly she was overwhelmed with the notion that she could tell this boy everything.

"There are better book stores in Port Angeles," he finally returned his gaze to hers.

"I'll call my dad on the way there." She was already moving towards the passenger door, pulling out her cell phone. Charlie would say yes, it was just a formality to let him know she would be late.

The drive was quicker than she'd ever taken it before. He drove like she expected all teenage boys with fast cars did, but with a little more finesse. Both of his hands gripped the sterring wheel lightly as he manuevered the vehicle. Emma watched the blurring trees out the window, occasionally catching his reflection in the darkly tinted glass. She stayed quiet, not able to trust her brain to stay in control of her mouth.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked quietly, briefly taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm fine." Her voice sounded foreign in this environment.

She knew Edward Cullen wasn't much of a talker, although it seemed like he was trying to make an effort with her. She almost felt bad for twarting any of this conversational topics. And even as they sat in a quiet book store, going through some books over wars and Generals, she was only able to occasionally ask a question on whether or not he found a certain topic interesting. Mostly they kept to themselves. In three hours they had the makings of a decent project on World War I, a subject of interest to them both.

Edward found it amazing how easily it was to be with Emma. Sitting next to her in class had made it easy for him to be around her, but there was something calming about her presence. They could sit in comfortable silence and not feel pressured to say anything. Even if he found himself trying to make small talk, he played off of her 'professionalism'. She had everything mapped out to the last detail. Emma was the least average teenager he'd ever met.

"We need to head back soon," she said scrawling the final touches of her notes in a poorly cared for notebook. She began putting up the notes she'd taken.

"I'll put these up." He was stacking the books and taking them back up to the counter. She caught herself watching him from across the room. She was sure even a blind woman would know how good looking Edward was. But as quickly as the thought popped into her head, she pushed it back down. There wasn't any time for her to be oggling her partner.

Again he drove as if in a race against the clock. She'd assured him more than once that she didn't have a standing curfew and wasn't facing punishment if they arrived after a certain time. Emma did however remind him that her father was the police chief and she'd never be allowed in this car again if they were pulled over for speeding. The house was dimly lit when he came to a stop. She assumed Charlie had already ordered a pizza, not waiting for her to cook an actual meal.

"Do you mind if I wait here, he'll know you sped if I walk in there only twenty minutes after calling?" She glanced at him nervously. He was already staring at her, nodding his answer.

That was another thing she noticed about Edward, he barely spoke but always stared. His eyes felt as though they could penetrate thought her very soul, seeing right through her. It only took a few minutes for the car to become suffocating with the silence, Emma knew she'd inflicted due to her curt answers to him all night.

He tried not to focus on her thoughts, but she never made it easy. Every thought that entered her mind was practically screamed and as she sat nervously in the passenger seat he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Selfishly he didn't want her to walk into the house but he knew it would have to come to an end eventually.

"I think you're safe now. Just tell him yo ucalled when we were already on the road." He suggested, earning an impressed smile from her.

"Thanks for the ride," Emma smiled softly as she got out of the car.

The second she got through the door a huge smile spread across her face. There was something about him that affected her more than she'd like to admit. Her backpack fell to the ground accompanied by her jacket.

"Jessica called," Charlie's voice came from the living room. Emma walked over and stole a piece of pizza before pulling out her phone.

"She called me too. Probably wants to talk about this assignment for history." She told him nonchalantly. The less he knew the better it was for both of them.

"Who were you with?" He asked as if suddenly registering that she wasn't with her usual friends.

"A boy from class," she told him with a quick peck on the cheek. "Nothing to worry about, I have pepper spray."

His chuckle could be heard as Emma made her way up the stairs, dialing Jessica's number. There wasn't much she would be able to tell her about other than his horrible driving. Jessica would probably try to get more out of her, information Emma didn't have. If worse came to worse, she'd lie. There wasn't much truth to the Cullens' story anyway, there was no real harm in her adding to the gossip if necessary to get Jessica off her back.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone...and please review any kind of help is appreciated!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so the little intro I put at the beginning of chapter one somehoe disappeared, anyway not that important. Although it did state that I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Well here's the next part...and a big thanks to avidreaderone, and wftlmao for the reviews and everyone else for the alerts. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Very Thought Of You<strong>

_Em,_

_You were right, I should've stayed with Mom. I bet your travelling all over, seeing the country while I'm stuck in this frozen hell. Maybe I can come back, it's not like I'm completely unpacked, or have much to pack anyway. How did you do it? Any tips would be greatly appreciated. I miss you and Mom already._

_Bells._

Emma read through the folder of emails she'd saved from her sister. It was a sick little habit of hers. In her spare time, or when she was feeling particularly nastalgic, she would bring up every email received during her sister's time spent in Forks. She was looking for any clue. Something she said that should have tipped Emma off as to what was going on. Instead she found herself reliving her time in the dreary little town.

Glancing out the window she watched as mountains rolled beneath the plane. She wished she could just jump out now. It would be a far less painful event than the one she was headed into now.

_Em,_

_You will never believe what I'm about to tell you, but I think I have a boyfriend. It's pretty surreal, and most of the time I catch myself thinking it's just a dream. He's my lab partner, the one I told you about before. I thought he hated me. In the little time we've spent together it's like we've known each other for years. I'm pretty sure I'm already falling for him. There's so much I want to tell you, but don't know how to explain it. I wish you were here. _

_ Bells._

With a heavy sigh, Emma pressed the black X in the panel. She needed to get rid of these reminders. There wasn't anything she could do about it now. Months, a year ago, she might have still had a shot. Doing anything now would just hurt two of the people she loved the most.

OoOOoOOoOoOOoOOoO

"We'll have this done before anyone else in the class." Emma told him as she came back to their secluded corner in the bookstore, steaming coffee cup in her hands.

"I doubt that. The perfectionist you are, we'll be working on this until the day we turn it in." The knowing look he sent her direction, made her think that he knew this to be more fact than teasing.

"True, but we don't have to tell anyone that." She smiled, almost having a heart attack as she saw a small one creep across his usually expressionless face. "We can't keep meeting out here though. Dad can't eat out every night. He dies of a heart attack and there goes any chance I had at paying for college."

"Alright, we could work seperately if that's easier." He said this almost as if it would be a relief. Unfortunately, he felt a pang in his chest at the thought of not spending time with her. Emma tried to read his expression, quickly coming up with an alternative.

"Or we could work at my house." She nearly broke into a full grin at the sight of his interested eyes. "My dad doesn't get off work until at least seven and no offense, but you'd probably have to be gone by then. He can be a bit overwhelming." Emma laughed, but was completely serious. Fearing Charlie's reaction of coming home and finding her with a boy alone, his gun would be drawn in an instant.

"If that's what you want." He smiled softly into the book he was reading. "We should probably leave soon. It's getting late."

She nodded, sipping her coffee as she collected the books they'd taken off the shelves. They had a process, moving around the store quickly. She passed him the books, their fingers brushing lightly. His were freezing compared to hers warmed by the hot coffee cup. She gathered their notes while he replaced the books. He held the door open for her as they walked out, he stayed close by her side but keeping enough distance to not be touching.

Edward felt the need to protect her. He'd grown attached, as bad as that was, and he wasn't going to let her out of his sight as long as they were together. As they walked through the crowds on the street, he noticed the stares she received from people. It wasn't lost on him how beautiful she was. The blonde in her hair was shining in the moonlight and eyes sparkled as the street lamps glowed around them, this coupled with her perfect smile made her hard to ignore. He'd spent many months trying to put her out of his mind, but she made it difficult.

"This time can you try to drive the speed limit, or take a different route? Dad's beginning to see through the lies." She asked with a smile over the hood of the Volvo.

"Thanks again for the ride." Emma said as she stared out at the small light over her front door. "I really owe you for doing all the driving. If I had a car…"

"Don't worry about it." Edward reassured her. "This gets good gas mileage."

"Great," she let the word hang in the air as she played with the door handle. It was time for her to get out, but she couldn't bring herself to physically exit the vehicle.

"Tomorrow, we'll meet here?" He asked, trying to ignore her reluctance to leave and giving her the perfect reason to stay.

"Sure, but you know, if you don't mind, we could just ride together again. That way you don't get lost or anything."

"I've been dropping you off for the last week, I think I know it by now." He smiled.

"Right, of course."

"But it would just be easier if we came together." She held his gaze, feeling the smile break across her face as she nodded in agreement. "I think you're dad is getting anxious."

She tore her gaze away from him and saw one of the curtains fall back into place. Of course Charlie would start to worry when he knew she was working with a boy. Reluctantly she made sure she had everything before opening the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said before running up the front steps. He waited until she was inside before pulling away from the curb.

The next day at lunch, Emma found herself continously glancing over at his table. Their eyes could connect for a split second before she focused back on her plate. Angela and Eric were going on about a newspaper thing, while Mike and Tyler focused their conversation on sports. That left Jessica's attention solely on Emma and her childish staring.

"Okay, spill. Something has to be going on. You keep looking over there with that stupid smirk on your face." She said frustrated by her friend's lack of explanation.

"I already told you nothing's going on between us. We're just working on this project."

"You're a lousy liar. I've seen that look before. Don't forget we've been friends since third grade."

"And what look are you saying I have?" Emma asked as she shifted so that she was facing Jessica. It just so happened that out of the corner of her eye she could see Edward looking at her.

"Brandon Helm from eight grade," this caught Angela's attention as she scooted closer to the girls.

"That basketball player Em was crushing on?" Jessica nodded her head vigorously. She narrowed her eyes and whispered to Angela as both their heads turned only to catch Edward turning back to his siblings.

"Do you see them?" Jessica hissed. "We are your best friends, Emma Swan, and we demand that you tell us what's going on."

"We're kind of friends, is that a crime?" She said picking at the soggy mashed potatoes on her plate. "He's coming over to my house today."

"He's going to your house?" Jessica almost screamed. Emma's head shot up to send her a death glare. "Sorry, when did you plan this?"

"Where else do you expect us to work?"

"Not alone at your house, that's for sure."

"It's not a big deal, he'll come over for a few hours and leave. I promise you'll know everything by the end of the night." Emma lied only to placate her friend. The last thing she wanted was for Jessica to know just how attached she'd gotten to a boy she'd only really started paying any attention to a week ago.

"Right, just like you told me everything before."

After school the car ride was filled with a different kind of silence. Edward put extra attention into driving cautiously, as the ran was falling harder than it had all month. He was the first one out of the car, holding an umbrella out for her to step under. They ran for the door, Emma trying not laugh as she pushed the door open and they stumbled in soacking wet.

"Let me run up stairs and get us towels. I could let you borrow some of Dad's clothes while yours dry if you want." She offered, peeling off her jacket.

"Just a towel will be fine." He said. "You can change though, I'll wait."

She smiled, nodding as she ran up the stairs. He took this time to take in his surroundings. It looked like a bachlor's pad, sports memorablia lining the walls and mantel, but the photos tucked away on the shelves and in the corners of the walls got his attention. He couldn't help but smile at Emma through the different stages of her life.

"You have a twin?" He asked as she came back down the stairs. He already knew the answer, but wanted to hear her talk about her family. Stepping closer to him, she handed him the towel before taking in the photo that had caught his attention.

"Bells, she lives with Rene, my mom." She sat at the coffee table, staring up at him. "She left Dad when we were two, and I came back at eight. He was alone without us." He wanted to embrace her, but knew he couldn't.

"He's lucky to have a daughter like you."

"Well, he's a great dad. Maybe a little helpless and over protective at times, but I love him." Edward came to sit next to her on the floor.

"Are you two close, you and your sister?"

"Not really, we talk sometimes. Mostly we email or chat. We're kind of complete opposites and so similar that it's hard for us to get along for long periods of time. I mean look at where we live, there's not a lot in common, rainy forest to dry desert. Plus I feel like there's this taking sides aspect to it. She's Rene's and I'm Dad's."

"Sounds complicated." She nodded.

"I think she's mad that I left her." Emma turned to face him better, gauging his interest in the story. She was surprised to find that she had his full attention. "You'd like her. You're both quiet and have this incredible ability of making people uncomfortable."

She laughed as she began to take out the books, covering the table along with part of the couch. Emma studied mostly chemistry and algebra while Edward studied her. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few hours keeping this trend going. He didn't want Alice to be right, but if she was he wouldn't complain. If he only had these afternoons or forever with her, he'd take either.

"I hate when you do that," she teased with a nudge of her foot against his leg. "You get all silent and intense. It makes me want to know what you're thinking."

"I thought we were studying." He tried to focus on the book in front of him.

"Sometimes you get lost in thought, like you're somewhere else entirely."

"Trust me I'm with you, Emma." Her heart accelerated and she moved a little closer with a swallow.

"Are you saying your thinking about me?"

"Unfortunately, more than I'd like to admit."

Emma smiled shyly, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Having Edward Cullen say those things about her made her blush lightly. She tried to turn back to her homework, forgetting about the project they should be working on, even if it was already complete.

"I should go," he said getting up.

"So soon, are you sure?"

"I need to get home and your dad will be here soon."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She walked him to the door, unable to stop smiling.

"Bye, Em." He said quietly as he moved in to kiss her cheek lightly. "I'll be thinking about you."

"Cute," she said weakly as she cleared her throat. She couldn't stop smiling as she watched him move to his car, not leaving the door until she saw him drive off. When he was finally gone, she allowed herself to fall against the wooden door in a heap of excitement. She definitely had something to tell Jessica, but not tonight.


End file.
